


A Melody

by TiredTeadrinkingWriter



Category: Tom Hiddleston (Actor) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cancer, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTeadrinkingWriter/pseuds/TiredTeadrinkingWriter
Summary: She's sick, but yet her husband, Tom Hiddleston, doesn't truly believe that he is going to lose her.





	A Melody

**Author's Note:**

> I really have to warn you, there is cancer in this story. My own grandmother died of cancer when I was 6, so I remember very little. I'm very sorry of I got something wrong. English is not my native language, so sorry for any mistakes. I would love feedback!

Tom entered the room carefully, not wanting to disturb the woman at the piano. The woman, (Y/N). His beautiful wife. Even though she hated how she looked, hated how the chemo affected her, he still found her the most beautiful woman in the world.   
As a child, (Y/N) had learned to play the piano. It calmed her down when she needed it the most, and well, she really needed it. 

Everyone knew that she wasn’t going to survive. Everyone, except Tom. How could he believe? He had had a dream of creating a family with her, growing old with her. How could he possibly throw all of that away? Ever since he met her in that café, he knew that she was The One for him. It’s hard to explain, but he got this feeling that they were created for each other. That their souls had been together in a past life. That when god created man, he looked down and thought, that they were meant to be. That was how Tom felt.   
And now, it was all about to end. 

She played a melody her grandmother had taught her when she was a child. It was sad, but yet there was hope in it. A dying wish for peace and happiness. It was made for the situation. 

Her fingers danced over the tiles, playing on and on. It was mesmerizing. Every note, every touch, created something greater than just a melody. It had a meaning, and Tom was sure that she knew the meaning of it. He was sure, that she had somehow figured it out by playing it to herself. He was sure that the melody was made for her. 

“Tom?” she asked out as loud as she could. He walked out from behind the door where he was standing. The music had stopped, and the big room was quiet. 

“You’re so beautiful, you know that right?” he said while walked to the stool she was sitting on. She moved, and he sat next to her. He had been able to play some piano, but never as good as her, and it stunned him every time she did play.   
Her eyes were red and skin pale. The hair had fallen off and she was shaking underneath Tom’s hoodie. When she had said that she wanted to die in it, he didn’t know what to think. But then she reassured him, and she would die happy. And how could he say no to that? 

“I don’t want to go Tom. I don’t want to, I don’t want to leave you,” she whispered. Her eyes were tearing up, and her lips were trembling. Tom took her weak hand in his, leaned forward and kissed her forehead. His other palm caressed her cheek. She leaned into the touch and a tear rolled down her face. Again, all Tom could do was smile reassuring, and dry her face. 

“I will always be here my love,” he whispered, and kissed her chapped lips. “You should really get some sleep.” She nodded, well aware that she really should get some sleep. The past month she had been staying in the same room as the piano. Tom missed her. 

She wasn’t the woman she had been before she was sick, but he still loved her with all of him. He would always love her, and he always had. 

She turned back to the piano, and let go of Tom’s hand. Her hands found the keys again, and then she started playing. The same sad and hopeful melody again. She played, and she kept playing. Until the day, when she was too weak to get out of the bed. 

 

Until the day, when she fell asleep, and never woke up again.


End file.
